Lament
by Love Your Shotgun
Summary: So there he is. William Turner II, son of Bootstrap Bill Tuner, the only soul outside of their house in the rain at night, mourning over the loss of his wife, Elizabeth Turner...." ONE-SHOT.


**LAMENT**

**By**: Jess

**Rating: **G

**Summary:** "So there he is. William Turner II, son of Bootstrap Bill Tuner, the only soul outside of their house in the rain at night, mourning over the loss of his wife, Elizabeth Turner." One-shot!

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Zilch. Zip. Zero. Nothing.

**This is dedicated to**: Insane Elven Pirate cuz her one-shot inspired me.

**Suggested Music:** 1000 Oceans by Tori Amos.

**START**

It's funny how Fate works. Sometimes, it gives you the chance to live, learn, and play, but especially love. But as swiftly as all the happiness and joy and bliss comes, it's snatched away from you, leaving you with nothing. No one. But let's go back to love for a moment.

Love works in mysterious ways. In a sort of sense, it's just like Fate. You know nothing, and everything at the same time. When you look in your lover's eyes, you feel strong and weak, your emotions run wild. One minute, you're on top of the world, the next, your world is crumbling right before your eyes. One minute, your one true love is in your arms kissing you, hugging you, loving you. But you blink, and they're gone, buried in the earth shoved inside a wooden box and above with a stone reading, 'Here lies Elizabeth Marie Turner. Dear wife. She will always be remembered and loved.'

Will stood at his deceased wife's grave, just like he had done every night for almost a year now. Just standing. Not speaking. Just staring blankly at the inscription carved into the stone. He brushed his hand over 'Dear wife.', remembering their wedding. It had been the talk of the town for months, ever since Will proposed to Elizabeth. There were more rumors flying around than anyone could count. The wedding kept getting postponed because of rain or someone got sick or the church was full, that people started to believe there wasn't going to be any wedding.

But there was. And it was the wedding to remember. Elizabeth was dressed in a white satin and lace dress with a 20 foot train, matching lace gloves, and a gift from their friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, a necklace of white and black pearls to go along with it. Elizabeth strictly refused to wear a veil, saying the only ones they could find didn't match her dress.

Will, dressed in his best suit, couldn't believe his eyes as his future wife walked down the aisle with the governor. She practically glowed. Glowed with love, joy, and happiness. He couldn't wait to begin spending his life with Elizabeth.

Unbeknownst to Will, Fate had other things in store.

A year after the wedding, Elizabeth had come into the blacksmith shop, beaming with excitement. When she announced to her husband she was pregnant with their first child, he nearly impaled himself with the hot sword he was shaping.

Well, nine months came and went, Elizabeth was in labor and Will was pacing back and forth on the first floor of the couple's charming cottage overlooking the ocean. Jack had been visiting when Elizabeth's water broke and was trying to comfort the soon-to-be-father.

A few hours after Elizabeth went into labor, a midwife came down the steps. She gave the horrible news that apparently, Elizabeth had died during childbirth. They weren't sure what had caused it. But she was gone. And even worse... so was their child, a girl.

Will couldn't believe it. Elizabeth was dead? No, she couldn't be. She's too strong to just... go. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared, still not believing what he had just heard. His eyes filled with tears when he saw Elizabeth, the Light of his Life, laying on the bed, limp and lifeless. Her face was pale and her chest ceased to rise and fall for breaths. That was when Will knew.

Elizabeth was dead.

Will sank down to his knees in the doorway and cried. He didn't care if Jack saw, if the midwives saw, anyone at all. Now that she was gone, nothing mattered. Jack came up, hearing his best friend's cries, and saw the shocking sight before him. The other midwife held the dead child of Will Turner in a blanket while Elizabeth lay at rest. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder, expressing his deepest sympathies, but Will pushed him away, yelling at everyone to leave the house immediately.

At her funeral, there wasn't a soul in Port Royal (and some from other ports as well) who did not come to say goodbye to the sweet and kind Elizabeth Turner. Many people spoke tender words about her, including Captain Sparrow. Will had planned a long farewell to his beloved, but could not finished it. He choked in the middle and broke down in front of everyone, and was lead off by his only true friend, Jack.

So there he is. William Turner II, son of Bootstrap Bill Tuner, the only soul outside of their house in the rain at night, mourning over the loss of his wife, Elizabeth Turner.

People told him to move on. They told him he would find another, but they were all wrong.

Elizabeth was different. The changed when she came into a room. She brightened up a cloudy day. She was the most unique woman Will had ever met. She was strong, ambitious, stubborn, and beautiful. Elizabeth taught Will something no one else had. She taught Will to love, and be loved in return.

But now she was gone...

**FIN**

Done.... you like? REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!

Much Luv,

Jess


End file.
